


Just for the Night

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kind of angsty?, Or more like questioning life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Bobbi and Fitz are spending a lot of time together lately...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 4





	Just for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to Jan 31. I guess I'll keep going because this is kind of fun.

“Well, I guess I should go.” Bobbi stood up to leave the room. She and Fitz had just been chatting over dinner. He preferred to eat alone so as not to attract attention, and she enjoyed keeping him company.

Since Simmons had been taken, they had spent quite a bit of time together. What with Fitz missing Simmons and Bobbi missing her work, they were both in pretty sorry shape.

“You could stay you know...just for the night…” 

Bobbi knew this was a bad idea. But also, she really wanted to.

She really wanted him.

“Sure,” she said, smiling.


End file.
